Portable stations incorporating video monitors are generally known. However, such portable stations typically provide limited capacity for adjustment of the video monitor and/or a work surface used in conjunction with the video monitor. In this regard, it is believed that existing systems are particularly ill equipped to incorporate large, flat panel monitors of substantial width and mass.
As will be appreciated, flat panel monitors are typically heavy, bulky, and difficult to maneuver. Moreover, the clarity of images on such monitors is typically highly dependent upon the orientation relative the viewer. Thus, a person utilizing such a flat panel monitor either as a passive viewer or as part of a workstation or other interactive system may be required to adjust his or her body position relative to the monitor in order to provide good viewing. However, such body adjustment may be undesirable and/or impractical for many users. In particular, such adjustment may cause undesirable muscular or skeletal strain if engaged in for prolonged periods of time. Likewise, persons with limited mobility such as those confined to wheel chairs or hospital beds may find such adjustment impossible to make even for short periods of time. Moreover, even for those users who can readily adjust their body positions, it may be desirable to change positions from time to time such as from a sitting to a standing orientation so as to avoid issues such as deep vain thrombosis, carpal tunnel syndrome and the like which may be more pronounced when a user maintains substantially the same position over prolonged periods. Thus, while there is a desire to utilize interactive monitors of increasing size, there is a lack of systems to support and transport such video systems and associated interactive hardware.